Punishment
by BashfulC
Summary: Kimberly helps Katherine come to her senses about her feeling's for Tommy with the help of a song.


Katherine Hillard had never felt so rotten ****

Here's another fic! Most people write Kat as the rude , evil one in the hole Tommy Kimberly and Kat fisco. Well I decided someone should write a fic where everyone gets what they want. I also happen to think that Jason and Kimberly would make an awsome couple. So I wrote this. The ranger's do not belong to me but to the almighty Saban. Punishment is owned by SheDaisy. Also just so you are aware. I think if Tommy hadn't joined the show Jason and Kimberly might have gotten together. There is just too much of them semi flirting on the shows before 'Green with Evil' to not have them get together. But that's just my opinion.

Punishment

Katherine Hillard had never felt so rotten. Two days ago the guy she had a crush on, Tommy Oliver, had gotten a letter from his girlfriend, Kimberly Hart, who lived in Florida, saying she was breaking up with him for someone else. Three things bothered her about that, one she couldn't understand how and why Kim had broken up with him. *Especially in a letter! That is so unlike her.* was what she thought as she started getting packed for the little vacation her and her good friend Billy Cranston had planned. The second was that Tommy was taking this really hard. And you never knew what to expect from him. *He hasn't practiced martial arts ever since the letter!* she was starting to get worried. The third and the one that was more disturbing than the other two, was that she couldn't help thinking that maybe now she'd have a chance at him. *I've liked him ever since I came here and the feeling have become even stronger as I've really gotten to know him but he'd always been with Kim. Now he isn't. What the hell do I do?!* Frustrated she turned on her stereo and tried to pack her clothes, but the Deejay suddenly said something that caught her attention. "This one is a special dedication. This one is to Katherine Hillard and theres a message: 'tell him how you feel. I know this song will describe your feelings exactly. They did for mine. We didn't want to hurt Tommy but, I know you'll help him and the love we had is gone. He's free and so are you to tell him how you feel. So go and do it what's stopping you?'" the deejay started chuckling and said "' and don't tell me it's because he's on the rebound, that he's hurting, or that you'd feel as if you were taking advantage of him, 'cause your not. Deep down he loves you too, he just doesn't realize it yet. Tell him or you'll sorely regret it.' The message, which was a letter that was asked to read on the air at this time, is unsigned. I 'm going to say this, Katherine you have some great friends. Heres the song, Punishment by SheDaisy." Katherine looked at her stereo and said out loud "thanks Kimberly, thanks a lot. I owe ya" she smiled at the picture of her and the gang, taken on Christmas day: Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, herself and her other friends, Rocky Desantos, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. She listened to the song and began to laugh softly to herself. 

**__**

I thought that this was supposed to feel good

And if you were really mine

I guess it would

I didn't fall in love

'Cause it was the right thing to do

I just went ahead and fell for you

Oh, somewhere down along the line

I guess that love became a crime

This contradiction makes no sense

This is punishment

I feel like this is judgement day

I'll raise my hand, stand up and say

I don't believe I'm innocent

This is Punishment

Truth is your heart was never mine to take

Now I'm stuck in a feeling

That I'll never shake

I prayed for it to go

God knows I want it to stay

But here I am loving you either way

Oh, somewhere down along the line

I guess that love became a crime

This contradiction makes no sense

This is punishment

I feel like this is judgement day

I'll raise my hand, stand up and say

I don't believe I'm innocent

This is Punishment

You'll never feel all the things I can't say

And I'll never know if it's better this way

Oh, somewhere down along the line

I guess that love became a crime

This contradiction makes no sense

This is punishment

I feel like this is judgement day

I'll raise my hand, stand up and say

I don't believe I'm innocent

This is Punishment

****

Oh, somewhere down along the line

I guess that love became a crime

(This is punishment)

I feel like this is judgement day

I'll raise my hand, stand up and say

(This is punishment)

This is punishment

This is punishment

(This is, this is, this is punishment)

As the song was replaced by the Deejay, Katherine picked up the phone and and said to the operator "Orlando, Florida please." 

In Orlando, Florida the apartment of Kimberly Hart and Jason Scott was in choas. "Jason, I need more boxes." Kimberly voice came from the bedroom. Kimberly and Jason were planning on going home to Angel Grove and they had a ton of stuff to pack. Suddenly Jason heard Kimberly shriek and the sound of something falling. He hurried to the bedroom and started to laugh. "This isn't funny Jason Lee Scott," Kimberly grumbled as she tried to get out from under the clothes that had fallen from the top shelf in her closet. She sighed just as the phone rang. She looked at Jason who took her hand and pulled her out of her predicament. She walked to her nightstand and picked up the phone. "hello." "You have a long-distance call from 'Kat Hillard'. Do you wish to accept the charges?" a computerized voice questioned. Kimberly looked at Jason and said "Yes I accept." Suddenly she heard Katherine's voice come over the phone. She smiled to herself. She had a feeling she knew why Kat was calling. "Hello, Kim? This is Kat." Kim giggled and said "I know that silly. The operator just told me." "Oh yeah anyway I was calling to say thank-you. The song helped me but I still don't know if I should talk to Tommy. He's really broken up." Kim winced. "Don't worry. Jase wrote a letter too. Same song. Different station." Kim looked at Jason and smiled. "Jase? Is that your new boyfriend?" Kat sounded curios. "Yeah he is. Look Kat, can do me a favor? Can you pick me and Jason up at the airport at 6:15pm on Sturday?" Kim glanced at Jason and grinned. "The airport? Your coming for a visit?" She sounded a little puzzled. "Actually, Kat, I'm coming home to stay. Me and Jason both. Oh! By the way, just so you know Jason favorite color is red and his favorite number is 1." Kimberly and the gang had all developed a little code. If they were talking on the phone, the person would say the color and the number of the ranger that way no one would know what they were really saying. An example would be when Kat had called and told her about Tanya she had said: "We met someone. Her names Tanya and her favorite color is Yellow and her favorite number is 3." Kimberly was brought back to the present by Kat. "Really? Cool! I can't wait to meet him." Look Kat I have to go this call is going to cost you a fortune." She heard Kat gasp on the other end and chuckled " My dad is going to kill me! I'll pick you guys up just give me the plane number." Kim her all the information then they said good-bye and hung up. Kim turned to Jason "Well?" Jason asked her Kimberly smiled and gave Jason a hug "I have a feeling that everything is going to be ok." She gave him a passionate kiss then looked around her and said "if we get this packing done." Jason made a sour face. Kimberly chuckled. She suddenly stopped and looked around. She looked at Jason and said "where'd those boxes go?"


End file.
